It's my life!
by SAnGo-chan25
Summary: Solo se tiene un mismo destino... no se cambia, y si la vida te vuelve a presentar la oportunidad... tomala! Pero que hacer si tu vida ya esta hecha y esa decision podria ponerla de cabeza? [MXM]que M son? cáp3 up!
1. reencuentros

**Hola!  
Como estmos? XD  
Bueno, pues esta historia es de…. Digimon, daaaaaaaaaaa! Jaja, no, mejor me dejo de tonterías :P  
Mmm… es de Mimi… sip, de ella y de cómo vive, es distinto a los que acostumbro escribir, pero me gusto mucho... si desean saber que pareja es… bueno, pues es o Mimi+Michael…o un Mimato! La verdad es que a mi me gustan mucho las dos… pero lean!**

**Nos vemos luego!**

_**Reencuentros...**_

Y estoy aquí, como siempre…. Hola, mi nombre es… Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa, me conocen bien, no?... bueno, realmente no tendrían por que…. Pero si, muchos me conocen como "Meems" o "miss perfect", ninguno es verdad…. La única realidad es que soy simplemente Mimi…

Vivo en los Estados Unidos, exactamente en New York, y aquí estoy, a mis 30 años de edad… que vieja ya me encuentro…

Son las 2 de la mañana…. Y yo, con insomnio, no puedo dormir…. Desde hace mucho no lo ago…

Debería dormir algo, mañana tengo que ir al estudio a gravar… gravar mi programa, por que adivinen… tengo un programa de cocina… y yo sigo cocinando igual de horrible que cuando tenia 10 años… que ironía no?

Como alguien puede dormir con las espantosas sirenas que se escuchan por todo mi departamento!... solo Richard sabe… ah, se preguntaran quien es Richard, bueno, pues el es mi pequeño hijo… tiene 13 años, es mi angelito, realmente no se que hice para merecer un hijo tan bueno… el es la única razón por la que me esfuerzo y sigo adelante… por el… ni siquiera por mi.

Bueno, teniendo un hijo, deben de pensar que tengo esposo…. No, no lo tengo… claro que mi hijo tiene padre! Eso nadie se lo quita… o bueno, debe de tener, no? La verdad es que pueden ser dos personas… mis dos "amores"…bah! Que cursi sonó eso…

Diablos… ya es tarde, necesito dormir!... ja! Creo que recurriré a mi mejor amigo… el frasco con los somníferos, mi buen aliado… que aria yo sin el?

Ya es de mañana… me quede dormida en el sillón de la sala… me duele el cuello, pero eso que importa… aun es temprano, no dormí casi nada… son las 6, mmm… creo que veré tele en lo que llevo a Richard a la escuela…. Y yo me voy al estudio. No hay nada en la televisión… solo noticias. ¿Que no ya tengo demasiados problemas como para enterarme de los que tienen los demás?... apague el televisor… como odio las noticias. Estoy en la cocina, desayunando un poco de cereal.

Me quede en la sala un rato, luego hice el desayuno de Richard. Como me desperté temprano me dio tiempo de hacerle un buen "lunch". Son las 7, Richard entra al colegió a las 7:30, será mejor levantarlo. Fui a su cuarto… parece un angelito durmiendo… es un niño… alto, si, bueno, normal, tampoco una jirafa, delgado… igual que su madre jaja… tiene el cabello castaño, de mi mismo color… y esos ojazos azules… es de tez clara… mmm…. He llegado a pensar que el padre es Michael. Es gran amigo, al que de verdad adoro, bueno, pero luego con Michael, ahora a despertar a mi hijo.

"_Rich, hijo… despierta amor, hay que ir a la escuela_" aun no entiendo por que me hizo gastar en un despertador si ni lo escucha.

"_ya va mamá…. Solo un momento mas…."_ Dijo aun durmiendo… no me deja otra opción….

"_cubetazo de agua helada!"_ grite, y le tire mi vaso de agua encima… dirán que, que tipo de madre desnaturalizada soy, verdad…. Bueno, pues les diré algo… ni yo lo se, jaja, solo se que esta es mi forma de despertar a mi pequeño…

"_contras mamá! Si me muero de neumonía es tu culpa!"_ jaja, creo que se molesto "_pues eso te pasa por flojo, a ¿que hora te dormiste?"_ típica pregunta de madre…

"_temprano…"_ mentira, se durmió poco antes que yo… la luz por debajo de su puerta lo delato.

"_Bueno, no me interesa, ya es tarde, métete a bañar y luego desayunas, vamos, vamos, rápido_" empecé a apresurarlo. Como me divierto con este niño, jaja.

"_si ya voy…" _sigue molesto… ya se le pasara, ya debería estar acostumbrado… por fin entro a bañarse…Salí por el desayuno… huevos con tocino, un clásico, eh!... ya salio del baño… mínimo es rápido, no como yo…. Pero dios! Que lento desayuna! Por eso siempre llega tarde!

"_no con verlo va a desaparecer"_ dije mientras lo miro en forma de regaño…

"_ojala si…. No me gusta el huevo, y lo sabes"_ se cruza de brazos…

"_pues, no es cuestión de gustos…. A mi tampoco me gusta el brócoli y lo como, así que termina"_ mentira, no me gusta el brócoli y nunca lo he comido… siempre veo como tirarlo… pero ese es mi secreto.

Por fin bajamos del edificio. Encendí mi auto y…. bueno, si quieren saber quien gano… fue el, termino dejando el huevo… soy muy flexible… ¿Que le vamos a hacer?...

Pasamos dos cuadras, por fin el bendito colegio. Hoy a estado neurótico Rich… lógico, temporada de exámenes. Siempre, sin que yo se lo pida, se despide de mí con un beso. A menos de que no me aguante… y hoy no me aguantaba… bueno, mejor nos seguimos al trabajo.

Llegue al edificio… les diré algo, pero que de aquí no salga, si?...bueno, la verdad es que odio ser una figura publica… pero como mi jefe cree que soy una cara bonita, pues…. Yo entre a trabajar en vestuario…y mírenme, ahora soy una repostera famosa, además de que salgo en un programa como conductora...Jaja, que ironía, no? Bueno… también, me molesta el vestuario, se supone que soy una cocinera, no? Bueno, pues con tantos collares y mis uñas largas y con los detalles que me ponen, parezco mas modelo que otra cosa… pues si! Oigan, no piensen que estoy gorda… me he mantenido demasiado bien… sigo delgada… sin estrías o celulitis… créanme, me a costado mucho…pero creo que lo vale.

" _hola Meems!"_ que saludo tan amistoso, bueno, ese es Tom, el camarógrafo, llegue justo a tiempo para gravar… diablos, hoy serán tamales al estilo mexicano… por que! Es decir, ni siquiera puedo hacer un sushi decente, como para que encima, tenga que aprender a hacer platillos extranjeros… o bueno, no de mi país.

"_¿ya estas lista?"_ sigue apresurándome… la verdad no es mala persona… pero si es algo irritante, por lo que no me gusta hablar mucho con el…

"_lista!"_ ya perdió la paciencia… eso me gano por ignorarlo… que mala soy jaja…

"_si! Ya estoy lista"_ digo mientras desayuno una dona que estaba en mi cubículo… espantosa dona debería de decir… la verdad es que no me gustan… pero comida es comida y no es brócoli, jaja.

"_sales en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"_ me hace una seña con los dedos, eso indica que estamos al aire.

"_Hola buenos días, y bienvenidos a "la cocina de Meems!"_ que originales, no? _"hoy aremos una receta poco común… pero sin duda deliciosa, es un platillo mexicano…" _la verdad no me gustan, pero le tengo que hacer elogios, no?... saben… en esta parte van los ingredientes… y no tengo muchas ganas de explicarlo… así que lo omitiré.

Salí del trabajo… tengo que regresar en la tarde, así que fui caminando a un parque cercano… a desayunar decentemente… he estado muy melancólica hoy… demasiado, recuerdo mis "días de gloria" … cuando estaba en mi bella Odaiba… cuanto extraño esos días… mis amigos, eso era lo mejor… hace años, que no los veo…y enserio… hace años….

Tai, Izzy, Joe, TK., Kary, Miyako, Ken, Davis, Cody…Sora…Sora…mmm… me encuentro suspirando como tonta… diablos, como extraño a Sora…y a el… el "gran" Yamato Ishida… todos terminaron siendo felices… Tai, ahora es un gran embajador… Izzy…el siguió con las computadoras… Joe… creo que fue doctor… no recuerdo… TK. Es un reconocido escritor… Kary una maestra de kinder… saben, siempre pensé que terminarían juntos… Miyako, Wow! A ella si le fue bien, se cazo con Ken… creo que tienen 3 hijos, dichosos jaja… Cody… ni idea de que fue de el…no me lleve mucho con el que digamos. Jaja…. Al que no le fue tan bien fue a Davis, que termino teniendo un puesto ambulante de comida… eso no deja mucho, o si?... y Sora, bueno, creo que la mas afortunada… es modista, muy buena y se caso con Matt, que creo que el aun es cantante…tuvieron 2 bellos hijos… les diré una secretito… siempre estuve enamorada de Yamato…. Bueno, hasta que conocí a Michael… y bueno… el punto es que los extraño mucho, si.

Camino por el parque… no desayune nada… de pronto se me fue el hambre… estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien… no lo vi venir… por mi culpa volaron todos sus papeles, que tonta…

" _lo siento mucho, perdón, no lo vi."_ y ese hombre seguro pensó que era aun mas idiota que nadie… bueno, me agache para recoger sus papeles, el igual se agacho

"_no se preocupe, tampoco la vi, andaba distraído_" mala excusa para que no me sienta tan mal… o mas bien, tan boba.

"_aquí tiene…"_ leí el nombre de los documentos… _"Yamato Ishida"_ que onda? lo llame con el pensamiento?... me empiezo a asustar… ya no mas somníferos antes de dormir… me levante sin verlo a la cara, se los entregue

"_tome y de nuevo disculpe, hasta luego"_ la neta, la neta, la neta…. Ya se que se escucha terrible, pero equis… la verdad, lo único que quería era correr! Pero si me iba a ver muy mal…

"_disculpa"_ contras! No me llames… sigue tu camino!

"_si?"_ aun no lo veía a la cara…. Veía el suelo… un suelo muy sucio… ya se que es una idiotez decirlo, si tomamos en cuenta que camino sobre tierra…. Pero aun así... olvídenlo, ni siquiera yo se que dije.

"_se encuentra bien…o la lastime?"_ por que lo dice?... no se, tal vez porque no lo veo a la cara… que looser me siento!

"_no, para nada, disculpe, tengo algo de prisa…"_ me quería safar, pero me interrumpió _"le sonara extraño… pero se me hace muy familiar…"_ claro big looser! Fuimos amigos de la infancia! Por que no mejor dices…hola Mimi!... en vez de dudar, arriésgate…mira quien habla, no me estoy mordiendo la lengua?

"_si?... _"intente fingir extrañeza…

"_si… la asuste?" _si, de echo…

" _no, para nada… por que lo dice?" _por que pregunto!

"_es que… leyó mi nombre y empaleció…" _tan obvia soy! Dios! Por que no se fingir…

"_no, es que… no es por usted, son otras cosas_" fingí mi sonrisa… por primera ves levante la vista… ese eres tu Matt? Dios! Y yo que te recordaba como un niño, poco como adolescente… valla… si que eres un hombre!… que guapo quedaste… diablos, yo sola me siento incomoda…tonta, bueno lo cierto es que esta reguapo! _"mi…Mimi?" _diablos… ya me descubriste…que ago, negarlo? No eso seria muy estupido.

"_si… como sabe?" _tonta… tu sonreíste… te… te da gusto verme…no… creo que alucino

"_no me recuerdas?... soy Matt, Matt Ishida… el hermano de TK."_ Que voz!

" _Matt…Matt? Wow! Hola! Cielos, cuanto has cambiado, no te reconocí… pero que tonta… si leí tu nombre... y que gusto "_ ya, para que hacerme mas trabalenguas… me acerque y te di un abrazo…que músculos… no abandonaste el GYM verdad? Jaja…igual me correspondiste… nos separamos…

"_jaja…si me recordabas aun como niño, nunca me ibas a reconocer… tu no tienes pierde… esos ojos son únicos"_ agarrenme que me derrito! Un piropo?... o significa que mis ojos están tan terribles!... no, es un piropo, por que yo quiero que sea un piropo!

"_jaja... Pero… que haces por aquí? No sabía que estaban en USA. Y Sora?"_ sola me torturo... Para que quiero saber que están bien, juntos, con hijos y felices…

" _Pues, la verdad es que ella y yo nos separamos hace un año..."_ ups… creo que no fue lo que dije…

" _Lo siento, no sabia…"_ dije disculpándome, pésima disculpa.

"_no te preocupes… estoy aquí desde hace muy poco… llevo una semana… estudie para ser astronauta…y pues… con la gente que voy a trabajar me citaron aquí…parece que me darán trabajo en California" _

"_wow! Si que aspiraste a grandeza"_ reíste por mi comentario

"_si...y que se diga de ti… me entere que eres una famosa cocinera..o me equivoco?"_ _"no, no te equivocas… no seré muy famosa… pero me va bien"_ termine con una sonrisa que procure sea dulce.

" _wow! … igual te va bien…"_ yo solo asentí.

" _tienes algo que hacer ahorita?"_ preguntaste…. Vi mi reloj… las 12… mmm tengo tiempo antes de ir por Rich… una hora exactamente…y a la oficina solo tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles y por mi auto

"_no, aun tengo tiempo…"_ sonreí.

"_Te invito a almorzar, espero aceptes"_ dios… que lindo te ves cuando sonríes…

"_Claro que acepto, gracias"_ me ofreciste tu brazo… claro que lo tome! Caminamos hasta un restaurante, decente… que estaba a dos calles de ahí. Hablamos muy amenamente… el tiempo se nos fue, volando… pero a velocidad luz!

"_y pues… así fue como decidí ser astronauta"_ me contaste una historia… bastante interesante…

"_pues me alegro mucho…. Si eso es lo que quieres…no dudes en hacerlo"_

"_si…"_ tomaste de tu vaso.

"_que bien…y como te sientes aquí en USA?... no extrañas a tu familia?"_ pregunta, quizás no muy adecuada…pero yo soy la imprudente Mimi, que se puede esperar de mi?

"_pues… si, la verdad si… mis hijos viven con Sora, los veo cuando puedo… los extraño mucho, pero que podía hacer… el trabajo me tiene acorralado y pues… no los podría atender tan bien como ella."_

"_Me imagino…"_

" _y tu?.. Digo, ya hable mucho de mi… que me cuentas de ti?... tienes familia? te casaste?"_

Note que esa pregunta te pareció una tontería, pues vi tu cara de"la regué" jaja…

"_pues no, nunca me case… mas si, tengo familia… tengo un hijo"_

Casi escupes el refresco… no te culpo. La fresita, sumisa, mimada y caprichosa Mimi, siendo madre soltera?... si, hasta a mi me suena raro…

"_wow…que bien… y… el padre quien es?"_

Casi me ahogo con el pedazo de carne que me estaba tragando… saben… antes de que Matt se cazara, de echo 3 años antes… pues…esto es algo vergonzoso… pero estuvimos saliendo por un corto tiempo…. Muy corto…. Y pues… una noche, estuvimos juntos…ya se imaginaran que tan juntos, no lo voy a detallar… por eso no se con exactitud si es hijo de Michael o de Matt. Por que… no piensen que soy una zorra, pero terminamos por… por que si, esa relación me hacia daño… y luego Michael… fue muy rápido… después de enterarme yo salí en el primer vuelo hacia USA…con Michael a mi lado… el nunca me a dejado.

" _Michael… el es el padre… quien mas?"_ tu mirada era seria…

"_no, no mas preguntaba…"_ espera!... STOP! De quien querías que fuera?...ah! Por que no te veo muy conforme….

Mire mi reloj _"ya es tarde… me tengo que ir por Richard…"_

"_Richard?..."_

"_Si, así llame a mi niño"_

"_oh! De acuerdo… yo te acompaño"_ no me negué. No me dejaste pagar nada… siempre fuiste muy atento…

Caminamos platicando de todo!... el colegio estaba cerca… de hecho mi trabajo me quedaba muy cerca del depa. Llegamos al colegio. Richard estaba saliendo. Jaja, estaba con Sam… su novia… una chica medio gótica, y bien loca!... son la pareja ideal, ya que el igual es serio… aunque su estilo es más bien "punk"… ammm… ella no es seria… aun así, es muy guapa, y se ven muy lindos juntos… imaginen el pegue de este niño…aun con novia, y todas lo acosan… mmm… me recuerda a cierta persona que esta a mi izquierda… a, no, me equivoque, que esta a mi derecha.

"_hola amor!"_ como odia que haga eso, y mas públicamente, jajaja. _"hola Sam!"_

"_hola Mimi"_ a ella le permito que me diga así… los demás me dicen señora Tachikawa.. Pero eso me deprime… mejor Mimi.

"_hola mamá"_ dijo Rich serio… miro a Matt con recelo _"y papá?"_ jaja, mas celoso mi niño…

"_no se, no he hablado con el hoy… mira, te presento a Yamato Ishida, un amigo de la infancia, Matt. El es Richard"_

"_que hay"_ dijo Richard no con muchas ganas… se cruzo de brazos y miro de reojo a Matt.

"_hola campeón" _dijiste muy amistoso. Se dieron esos "5"

"_Hola señor!"_ me había olvidado de Sam.

"_hola nena"_ sonreíste muy dulce.

"_Mimi, te tengo que decir que mal se porto Rich hoy conmigo…"_ adoro a esa niña como mía, siempre acusa a Rich conmigo, y eso me da risa, me recuerda a mí de pequeña.

"_que le hiciste Richard Southon?"_ es el apellido de su padre…fingí una voz seria.

"_le estaban coqueteando y no se opuso ni un poquito… me sentí muy celosa"_ Sam hizo un puchero, estaba jugando. No pude evitar reír.

"_eso no es verdad!... estas molesta?"_ Rich se preocupo…

"_sip"_ seguía jugando

" _y si te compro un helado? Me perdonaras?"_

"_si es de pistache, si"_ sonrió dulcemente.

"_entonces vamos_" me volteo a ver _"mamá, voy por un helado para Sam, hay nos vemos."_

"_de acuerdo, tienes dinero?"_

"_si…." _Dijiste con fastidio, jaja, que lindo eres mi amor...

"_bueno… pero tiene que ser de pistache para Sam!... te vemos en el parque, no se tarden, Sam, vas a ir a la casa?_

"_si, puedo?"_

"_claro que puedes! Que pregunta es esa!_- te regale una sonrisa, aprovéchalas! No a cualquiera le doy una.

"_por que no tuve una madre así!"_ reí ante el cometario.

"_jaja, no hables, si yo se que María es excelente mamá! Mi hijo me dice que me va a cambiar por ella_" ok, Rich estaba mas que molesto conmigo… mejor le paro _"bueno chicos, los vemos en el parque._

"_aja…bye"_ dijo Rich mientras se va abrasado de Sam. _"hasta luego Mimi, adiós señor"_ se despidió Sam.

"_bye"_ dijimos los dos adultos al unísono.

"_ja, es todo un galán"_ te empezaste a reír, no querías que lo notara… adivina, lo note.

"_si, la verdad es que tiene mucho pegue… tu sabes de que hablo, verdad?"_ obvio!

"_jaja algo así…."_ Mentiroso….y modesto jaja.

"_me acompañas al parque? O tienes algo que hacer" _ La verdad espero que no tengas nada….

"_claro… vamos?"_

"_vamos"_ caminamos al parque… veo que te intereso mucho Rich… pero, por que?.

"_si, tiene 13 años… va en primero de secundaria…."_ Me empiezo a preocupar….

"_mmm, ya veo…"_ analizaste mis palabras

"_es algo celoso el niño"_ me volteaste a ver con una sonrisa.

"_jaja… si, la verdad es que si… igual es Michael…"_ no pensé en lo que dije, pero mantuviste tu sonrisa por mas forzada que pareciera… aun así, parecía natural.

"_sales con Michael?"_ ammm…. Que te importa?

"_mmm… algo así… es que, no salimos… no somos novios, pero… jaja, es tonto, pero le soy fiel hasta en el pensamiento y se que el igual a mi…. Es mi mejor amigo."_

"_mmm… ya veo…"_ odio que me digan eso!

"_hola Rich…"_ ya había llegado Rich con Sam…y Sam con una torre de helado de pistache… la conciente mucho.

"_hola mamá…otra ves…"_ por que es tan serio?...

"_nos vamos ya?"_ pregunte_…." Quieres ir a la casa un rato Matt?"_

Rich ya estaba empezando a odiar a Matt… jaja… y la verdad, eso me comenzaba a preocupar. Te miro muy atento a lo que contestarías….

"_ammm…"_ te pusiste nervioso por la mirada de Rich_…" si no hay problema…."_

"_no hay ninguno"_

"_sabes mamá…. Me adelanto, vamos Sam…"_ estaba muy molesto… seguro y me iba a ir a acusar con Michael… y aunque no lo crean, eso si me preocupaba…

"_se molesto…"_ tu igual lo notaste….

"_así es el…."._ Seguimos caminando. Llegamos a la oficina, me esperaste a que firmara unos papeles, luego subimos a mi auto…. Te dije que yo te llevaba.

Llegamos a mi departamento….

"_quieres algo de tomar?"_ te pregunte mientras entraba a la cocina…

"_no gracias…"_

"_bien…. "_yo si tome un vaso de agua… luego me asome al cuarto de Rich… estaba jugando nintendo con Sam…. Ella iba ganando.

Regrese a la sala.

"_bonito depa…"_ estabas viendo la decoración.

"_gracias… donde vives tu?"_

"_a tres calles de aquí_"… en eso sonó el teléfono _"voy a contestar"_ solo asentiste.

"_bueno?"_

"_Hi Meems!"_

"_hola Mike, como estas hace un rato Rich pregunto por ti… donde andas?"_

"_aquí en el trabajo… quería invitarlos a cenar…"_

"_esta bien, gracias, yo le digo... como es que llamas a esta hora?"_ es raro que llame a esta hora, por lo general nos viene a ver después de las 3…a esa hora sale.

"_jaja, bueno, la verdad es que recibí un mensaje de Rich a mi celular…" _lo sabia.

"_mmm… te lo paso?"_ ojala y me conteste que no…

"_si esta si, por favor…"_

"_claro…"_ me separe del teléfono… _"Rich! Es papá contesta en mi cuarto!"_

"_aja!"_ salio Rich echo la…. Muy rápido, hacia mi cuarto… luego yo hablaría seriamente con el.

"_te dejo, ay va a contestar, bye"_ me despedí…

"_gracias, bye, te veo en la noche, a las ocho… te quiero baby"_

"_yo igual… besos, bye"_

"_bye" por fin colgó…. "era Mike…"_ te dije mientras me sentaba en un sillón de la sala.

"_bien… hace mucho y no lo veo…"_ no, hace mucho y no lo veías… pero tenia la impresión de que no lo querías ver….

"_bueno, pues me despido… me tengo que ir…"_ te levantaste y te despediste…

"_de acuerdo… no quieres que te lleve?"_Creo que era lo mejor que podía decir…

"_no te preocupes, gracias… mi departamento queda a tres calles, y quiero ver que puestos hay en el camino"_

"_de acuerdo… "_ claro que se que no querías incomodar… y que te sentiste incomodo… a quien crees que engañas?

"_bueno…"_ me acerque a abrir la puerta… en eso Rich salía de mi cuarto… y se quedo viendo como te despedía…

"_espero nos veamos otra ves, ya sabes donde vivo, es tu casa, ven cuando quieras"_ sonreí… y Rich, parecía que quería vomitar…

"_gracias…igual, haber si nos juntamos para salir a comer otra ves" _sonreíste_" adiós campeón!"_ te despediste con la mano de Rich… que estaba vigilando toooooooooooodo…. Cada movimiento.

"_adiós"…_ mas pesado! Se despidió de cierta forma grosero… serio, como el es…

"_adiós Meems" _nos despedimos de beso…no mal piensen! Del típico que se da en la mejilla… sabia que eso me traería algunos problemitas con el niñito que esta detrás de mi… bueno, eso lo vería después…

"_adiós"_ saliste y te fuiste. Ya que no te vi, cerré la puerta y cambie mi mirada a una seria

"lo que me tengas que decir, hazlo ahora" me mostraba retadora y amenazante…pero el es muy astuto…

"_no, sin mi abogado"_ sonrió de forma maliciosa, uy! Como lo odio, si me iba a acusar con Mike… se dirán por que tanto respeto… la verdad, no se, simplemente lo hay… ya les dije, estoy casada pero sin la sortija…

"_de acuerdo… pero yo me defenderé…."_ Mi mirada era retadora… el solo sonreía igual…

"_que gane el mejor…"_ se metió a su cuarto… tenia a Sam esperando… sentí como toda la sangre me subía a la cabeza… lo iba a matar… pero mejor al rato, que ahora me da flojera…. Mejor veré la tele.

Continuara…

**(N/A)**

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo…. Con esta historia un poco diferente a las que acostumbró... pero me gusto la idea. Se tratara de Mimi…bueno, de echo cada Cáp. Será narrado por diferentes personajes, desde sus muy distintos puntos de vista. Espero que les guste!**

**Y que me dejen un review! Que ya saben que sin esos, yo no funciono bien… bueno, me despido!**

**Sayonara!**


	2. la cena

**Hola de nuevo por aquí! Este capitulo es dedicado a: a tods y cada un de las personas que leyeron este fic! Muchas gracias!.**

**Por ciertas razones, este fic va desde un punto de vista general. Pensaba que cada Cáp. Iba a ser narrado por cada personaje, pero en este Cáp. En especial, no puede ser así.**

"_blablabla "_**diálogos**

"bla bla bla" **pensamientos**

**_Una bella cena familiar….¿que tan familiar?... ¿bella?_**

Mimi se encontraba alistándose para la cena de la noche. Faltaba media hora para que Michael llegara a buscarlos. Rich ya estaba listo, y se encontraba escuchando música en su cuarto, a todo lo que daba.

"_bájale a la música, que acaso estas sordo?"_ gritaba desde su habitación Mimi.

"_que? No te escucho!"_ dijo a propósito Rich, subiéndole un poco mas.

"_que le bajes! No voy a escuchar cuando tu papá llegue!"_ se estaba poniendo un pendiente.

"_no te escucho!"_ no había nada mas divertido que sacar de sus cabales a su madre.

"_que le bajes! Contras! Se que me escuchas, si no, no me contestarías!" bájale o te quito ese aparato!"_ había llegado al limite.

"_está bien"_ le bajo resignado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_ya estas listo?"_ pregunto una vez que se había puesto los aretes y ya se había peinado.

"_desde hace dos milenios"_ contesto entrando al cuarto de su mamá, corriendo, tirándose de un brinco a la cama.

"_bueno… ya esta"_ ya se había terminado de arreglar. Tenía un vestido azul marino, y el cabello elegantemente recogido en un chongo, con algunos mechones sueltos. Se suponía que irían a un restaurante elegante. Esos eran los preferidos de Mike.

"_espera mamá…. Haber, acércate, ay algo mal…."_ Dijo serio, en un tono como de asustado Rich… se acerco a gatas a la orilla de la cama, del lado más cercano al tocador de su mamá.

"_que, que es?…."_ Dijo un poco asustada.

"_acércate"_

"_que tengo?"_ dijo acercándose e inclinándose a un lado de Rich. Estaba algo asustada.

"_haber, abre la boca"_ dijo mientras la veía atentamente, tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que gire un poco la cara de una lado a otro, examinándola.

"_que tengo"_ dijo con las boca abierta, ya bastante asustada

"_haber…."_dijo muy serio_" uno, dos, tres, cuatro… si, en efecto… tienes muchos dientes"_ dijo mientras se comenzaba a reír. A su mamá no le dio tanta risa.

"_tonto! Me habías asustado"_ Rich se había tirado de espaldas a la cama, muerto de risa, con las manos en el estomago. Mimi agarro la almohada más cercana y se la puso en la cabeza a su hijo, apretando con muy poca fuerza

"_por menso te ahogaras!"_

"_jaja si creo…"_ se seguía riendo, aun con la almohada cubriéndole la cara.

"si!..." espero… Rich ya se había calmado y había dejado de reír

" _Ya estas muerto?"_ dijo levantando una orilla de la almohada para ver la carita de su pequeño.

"_ammm…. no"_ contesto acostado con una sonrisa.

"_pues entonces…"_ le volvió a poner bien la almohada_" seguiré ahogándote!"_

En eso sonó el timbre

"_mmmj j jjjj!"-_ dijo por debajo de la almohada Rich.

"_que?"_ le quito la almohada.

"_que es papá!"_ dijo Rich parándose y estirando un poco su playera color melón, que ahora estaba algo arrugada.

"_ah….."_ Mimi seguía sentada en una orilla de la cama.

"_Mmmm…. Y que esperas para levantarte?"_ dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Con un gesto algo excéntrico.

"_ya voy…. Ve a abrirle, aun me voy a arreglar una vez mas el cabello"_ dijo parándose y acomodando uno de los mechones que se habían salido de lugar.

"_vas a tardar años!"_ dijo molesto Rich por la despreocupación de su madre.

"_aja… pero pobre de tu padre que lleva muchos minutos parado en la puerta….."_ dijo como un chantaje, sin voltear a ver.

"_aja…."_ Salio del cuarto y le fue a abrir a su papá

"_hola papá!"_ lo saludo con un abrazo.

"_hola campeón!" _dijo abrazándolo igual.

"_campeón?..." _dijo Rich desaprobando ese saludo.

"_si… te molesta?" _pregunto Mike mientras cerraba la puerta y ponía su saco en el perchero.

"_no… es que…" _para que adelantarme, pensó, total que en la cena, se llegaría al tema de (Yamato)

"_no, por nada_" sonrió.

"_mmm… tu madre aun se esta arreglando, ¿verdad?"_ dijo sentándose en un sofá.

"_así es… "_

"_que extraño…"_ dijo con una sonrisa. Ya sabia que así seria.

"_la voy a apresurar"_ dijo Rich, acercándose al cuarto de Mimi.

"_no, déjala, total... Cuanto mas puede tardar_?" dijo Mike aun con una sonrisa, mientras dirigía una mirada a la decoración del departamento.

"_cortinas nuevas?"_

"_sip, ayer apenas las cambiaron"_ dijo Rich, mientras se sentaba en un sofá enfrente de su papá.

"_mmm… están padres…"_

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

"_dios! Cuanto mas va a tardar tu madre?"_ había tenido un mal día en el trabajo, y ahora deseaba estar disfrutando un buen corte de carne, o cualquier cosa… pero Mimi tardaba de un modo impresionante!

"_te dije que iba a tardar…."_ Dijo casi como un susurro Rich.

"_si, pero no pensé que tanto…. Hace cuanto comenzó a arreglarse?"_

"_hace media hora…"_

"_apenas! …. Si sabe que tarda tanto, ¿Por qué no se comenzó a alistar desde antes?"_

"_mamá es mamá…."_ Dijo aburrido Rich, mientras se acostaba de cabeza en el sillón.

"_eso si…. "_dijo resignado, luego volteo a ver a Rich

"_Te vas a torcer el cuello"_

"_por que?"_ dice Rich, mientras se pone de cabeza, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, intentando tocar sus pies, pero pierde el equilibrio y se va de lado. _"estoy bien!"_ dice a punto de caerse del sillón.

"_no, por nada… ahora si, cuéntame que paso en la mañana….?"_

"_en la mañana?"_ dice intentando volver a pararse de manos en el sofá.

"_si, me llamaste…. Y no me dejaste muy convencido con la excusa de "como estas papá? Ah… te mande un mensaje para decirte hola, jeje"…. Por que no me quisiste decir?"_

"_ammm…. "_pensó en algo rápido _"es que te quería advertir algo…"_

"_algo? Que cosa? "_

"_ammm… que… voy a necesitar ayuda con…. Con mi proyecto del lunes!"_ recordó rápidamente.

"_mmm…. no me convences…."_

"_está bien, tu ganas, tienes razón… lo que pasa, es que en esta unidad, mis calificaciones van a venir por el suelo…."_ Dijo, sentándose correctamente y viendo un poco apenado al suelo. Seguro lo iban a regañar. _"cuando las vea mamá, me va a castigar de aquí hasta el año 3000…"_

"_vamos hijo, como me dices eso si y se que eres un niño muy listo y que se te da fácil estudiar… por que vas a venir tan mal?"_

"_por que…. Es que… te acuerdas de la investigación sobre el ADN, la que me ayudaron tu y mamá… para terminar una maqueta?"_

"_mmm… si, que paso con ella? Cuanto te sacaste?"_

"_ese es el caso… yendo a la escuela, me empujo el invecil de Francis, y mi investigación cayo en la cubeta del conserje, por que estaba trapeando los pasillos. La maestra no me creyó que un niño "tan bueno" como Francis, me pudiera haber hecho eso, y que por mentiroso, no me iba a dar otra oportunidad, y que por incumplido, tenia cero en mi examen…."_ Dice Rich, que había comenzado a jugar con sus manos, de una forma nerviosa.

"_mmm… Rich, no esta bien que te dejes, cuando ese tal Francis te haga algo, ven y dínoslo…"_

"_pero eso me haría ver como un tonto! Acusando a Francis con mis papás… sabes como se burlarían de mi?"_

"_mmm… entonces que sugieres?"_

"_clases de karate!"_ dijo dando un brinco_ "por favor , me puedo meter, si, si! Así cuando Francis se quiera_ _aprovechar de mi, yo le daré una buena paliza y en su vida me volverá a tocar! Si, si? Si?"_ insistía arrodillado en los pies de Mike, con las manos en forma de suplica.

"_mmmm… lo tendré que consultar con tu madre…. Pero por mi esta bien"_

"_¡SI!"_ alzo el puño al aire en señal de triunfo. "_dile adiós a tus sucios dientes Francis_" dijo de forma maliciosa.

"_mmmm… (Suspiro) bueno… por lo de tus calificaciones, no te preocupes, si solo vas a venir bajo en biología, yo te ayudo con tu madre."_

"_gracias papá! _

"_uy! Por que tanta emoción!" _dijo Mimi, entrando con una sonrisa a la sala, se veía genial!. Como el vestido azul no le gusto, se pudo uno de cóctel verde con azul, de tirantitos, muy tropical, pero elegante.

"_aquí, tu hijo y sus locuras"_ dijo Michael mientras se ponía de pie_" te ves preciosa!"_ y le da un beso de saludo.

"_gracias por el cumplido"_ dijo con una sonrisa.

"_bla!…."_ Murmuro Rich, al ver la "cursi" escena.

"_no hables, que igualito estas con Sam"_ dijo de forma despectiva Mimi. Consiguió hacer ruborizar a Richard.

"_bueno, una ves ya todos listos, ¿que les párese si nos vamos?"_ Sugirió Mike, tomando de nuevo su saco.

"_siiiiiiiiii!_" grito alegré Rich_. "aleluya! Por fin! Mamá acabo en menos de 2 horas!"_ dijo molestando Rich.

"_mejor te callas"_ dijo Mimi molesta… viéndolo de forma despectiva.

"_aja…. Velo! Por que no me dejas ser feliz?"_ dijo Rich. Agarro su saco, y salio de primero hacia el auto.

"_dios dame paciencia para soportar a este niño, por favor!"_ Murmuro Mimi, tomando su abrigo y saliendo del departamento. Mike solo miraba un poco divertido, cerro la puerta.

En el camino, iban cantando una canción que estaba en la radio. "All the Small Things" de Blink 182.

Mimi y Rich cantaban alegremente. Michael conducía. Los adultos estaban adelante, y Rich en el asiento trasero que esta entre los dos asientos delanteros, apoyando cada codo en cada uno.

En el camino no hablaban de mucho. De hecho, solo hubo una breve conversación de cómo le fue a cada uno en su trabajo, o, en su escuela, y después de eso, comenzaron a cantar.

Debido al tráfico, tardaron media hora en llegar al restaurante.

Se bajaron del auto, un Nissan Altima 2007. Llegaron al restaurante "Lattanzi Ristorante", y entraron.

Era un restaurante italiano. Cada quien pidió lo que iban a cenar. Ya se sabían bien que platillo querían, puesto a que era común ir ahí. Era uno de los restaurantes favoritos de la familia.

El servicio fue muy bueno, disfrutaron de una entrada muy ligera, y después ordenaron, cada quien, lo que cenarían.

"_mmm… entonces vas a salir de viaje el lunes?"_ pregunto Mimi, mientras probaba su pasta.

"_eso es lo que estoy viendo. No se si es necesario que yo valla. Quizás mande a alguien."_ Contesto Michael, tomando un poco de vino.

"_papá, me prometiste que el lunes me ibas a llevar a un partido de los NY Yankees!"_ dijo en tono de reproche Rich.

"_Lo que prometo, lo cumplo Rich, y si dije que iremos a ver ese partido, iremos a ver ese partido" _dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

"_esperen un momento…. Los Yankees no van a jugar aquí… si no en California! Y este jovencito tiene que ir al colegio… así que no creo que se valla a poder"_ dijo Mimi de forma cortante, dando a entender que era esa la ultima palabra.

"_vamos Meems, serán solo dos días, además, adelantara sus tareas, ya me lo prometió."_

"_no, el tiene que asistir a su colegio, y punto, lo siento, será para la próxima_" dejo su servilleta a un lado después de haberla usado.

"_eso no es justo mamá! Ya dije que voy a adelantar mis trabajos, por fa, son solo dos días"_ insistía Rich, un poco molesto

"_además, la semana pasada me habías dicho que si podía ir!"_

"_nunca me lo preguntaste"_ dijo Mimi un poco contrariada.

"_claro que si, fui anteayer a tu cuarto y te pregunte "mamá, ¿puedo ir a ver un partido con papá de béisbol_?" y me dijiste" si.. Ahora fuera, y deja que termine de ver esta película" así que, no puedes cambiar de opinión"

"_¡pero no sabia que te irías de viaje!"_

"_dale mamá!"_

"_mmm… lo pensare, SOLO lo pensare…"_

"_gracias! Para cuando nos vamos pa?"_

"_ey! Dije que lo pensaría, no que era un hecho"_ dijo asombrada.

"_tranquila Mimi, di mas fácil que si y ya…"_ intercedió Michael con una sonrisa.

"_mmm…Ay! Esta bien, puedes ir" _no dijo muy feliz, pero después de haberlo dicho, sintió que un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros.

"_por eso te quiero mamá, gracias!"_

"_si, si, lo que sea….PERo quiero todas, Todas las tareas para mañana, averigua cuales son y habla con tus profesores"_

"_si má"_

"_señor, tiene reservación?"_ se escucho en la entrada.

"_reservación? Ammm…. Si hice una"_ contestaba un hombre.

" _a nombre de?"_ decía el encargado.

"_Yamato Ishida"_

"_Yamato Ishida?... Matt?"_ pregunto Michael, mientras se giraba para ver. Y si, era el.

"Matt?" pensó Mimi. Por alguna razón, algo le dijo que voltee a ver a su hijo. Y hubiera preferido no haberlo echo. Por alguna razón, el buen humor que tenia Rich, se desvaneció. Ahora estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla, con una mirada calculadora y de brazos cruzados. "por que le caerá tan mal?" pensó, luego giro a ver a Michael, pero este ya se había levantado.

"_lo siento señor, pero su nombre no esta en la lista, y ya todo esta ocupado"_

"_pero eso no es posible, yo mismo hice una reservación"_ insistía Matt,

"_lo siento, pero no esta registrado, así que… si quiere esperar…."_continuo diciendo el encargado de la puerta…

"_esta bien Thomas, el señor Ishida viene con nosotros_" intercedió Michael, mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa. _"nuestra mesa en para 4 y solo somos 3, no hay problemas?"_ le pregunto al encargado.

"_en absoluto, provecho y bienvenido"_

"_gracias"_ dijo Matt en tono pesado al encargado, luego se volteo a ver a Michael _"hola, gracias por la ayuda"_ dijo mientras lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

"_por nada, que onda! Hace años sin verte, ven, siéntate con nosotros"_

"_gracias, no incomodo, parece ser una cena familiar"_ dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban hacia la mesa.

"_no te preocupes, si incomodaras, no te abría invitado"_ llegaron a la mesa. _"mira Meems, a quien me encontré"_ dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Mimi se ponía de pie.

"_hola Mimi,"_ la saludo_ "dos veces en un día? Wow! Debo tener suerte"_ bromeo, pero esa pregunta saco de lugar a Mike "dos veces en un día?" pensó.

"_hola Matt… cierto, debes tener pésima suerte"_ contesto Mimi la broma con una sonrisa, mientras lo saludaba.

"_nada de eso"_ volteo a ver a Rich _·"que onda campeón!"_ se saludaron de mano los dos.

"_nada nuevo"_ contesto Rich, con una sonrisa, bastante natural, solo que no lo era., o en parte si, quería tocar ese tema (Yamato) en algún momento de la cena, pero nunca pensó que se podía dar tan simple ese momento.

"_por favor siéntate"_ dijo Mike.

"_Gracias"_ eso hizo.

"_mmm, creo que me perdí de algo… ya se habían visto?"_ pregunto Michael, volteando a ver a Mimi, que no le había mencionado nada. "genial, aquí vamos" pensó Rich, con una leve sonrisita.

"_si papá, es la segunda vez que lo vemos, verdad mamá"_ volteo a ver a Mimi.

"_así es"_ le dirigió una mirada a su hijo, pidiendo algo así como ¡no sigas, ya sabia que una oportunidad así estaba esperando su pequeño diablito…

" _no sabias?"_ pregunto Matt a Michael.

"_no, no me habían dicho, seguro se le paso a Mimi."_ Dijo en un tono bastante normal… aunque bien sabia la castaña que no lo era, estaba… como explicarlo… molesto? No, seria quizás un término antes, pero algo parecido.

"_si, bueno, es que, con tantas cosas en que pensar se me fue"_ contesto Mimi con una sonrisa, aunque se encontraba algo nerviosa.

"_mmm… y también conociste a Richard…"_ comento Mike.

"_si papá, el y mamá me fueron a buscar abrazados a la escuela"_ dijo Rich fingiendo ingenuidad, aunque muy bien dirigida, mientras enrollaba en su tenedor unos espaguetis_ "y luego nos acompaño al departamento"_ se comió sus espaguetis, mas satisfecho por lo que dijo que por probarlos.

"_ah, y se te fue decirme… debe de ser muy cansado el trabajo…"_ comento mas para si Michael.

"_si es que… "_no había ninguna buena excusa. Volteo a ver a Richard, con una mirada de "estas muerto", aunque el le contesto con otra de "te gane!", y si, había ganado esta batalla…. Más no la guerra.

Matt no tardo en entender. Mimi había mencionado que Michael era celoso, y aunque no lo demostrara, seguro y se sentía como, "excluido" "yo me sentiría de la misma forma" pensó "no lo culpo por ser celoso, teniendo a una mujer como Mimi, ¿Quién no?".

La noche paso lenta, con conversaciones bastantes aburridas, desde el punto de vista de Rich. Odiaba las platicas de adultos, puesto a que son, exclusivamente, de adultos, y nadie lo toma en cuenta "¿que diablos tiene de interesante la economía, los viajes, los impuestos y discutir por asuntos ambientales? Dios! Los grandes no viven, solo subsisten" esa era su muy sencilla opinión.

Terminaron de cenar todos, y siguieron hablando unos cuantos minutos más. Después pagaron la cuenta. Ese si fue un problema. Michael insistió en invitar, más Matt no le dejo. Terminaron pagando la mitad cada uno, aunque no era necesario, pensaba Mike.

"_bueno, pues nosotros nos despedimos"_ dijo Mimi con una sonrisa, ya que estaban fuera del restaurante.

"_me la pase muy bien, haber si nos volvemos a juntar para salir"_ dijo Matt.

"_tenlo por hecho, haber si nos echamos un partidito de golf_" dijo con una sonrisa Michael.

"_vale, hasta luego!"_ se despidió Matt, mientras se alejaba, una ves después de haberse despedido de cada uno.

"_adiós"_ dijeron al unísono.

Así se dirigieron al auto.

El regreso fue realmente silencioso. Había llovido, y por el frió, las ventanas estaban totalmente empañadas. Eran principios de diciembre.

En el camino: nadie decía nada. Michael conducía en silencio, pensando en algo. Mimi estaba preguntándose que seria ese "algo", en que pensaba Mike. Rich estaba recargado en el espaldo del asiento detrás del conductor, haciendo dibujos en el cristal con su dedo. Casi todos sus dibujos eran de su pequeña familia… incluyendo a Sam.

Llegaron más rápido al departamento, que la ida al restaurante.

Entraron. Rich fue el primero en despedirse, estaba muerto, en el sentido de que se encontraba muy cansado, auque pensándolo bien, también en el sentido de que Mimi lo mataría. Se despidió con un abrazo de su papá y con un beso de su madre. Luego entro a cambiarse al baño y después se durmió. Mañana había escuela.

"_quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? Hay mucho frió"_ dijo un poco tímida Mimi. Se estaría congelando de no ser por su grueso abrigo.

Michael se había perdido en sus pensamientos viendo por donde se fue Rich. Tardo un poco en contestar.

"_no… no gracias… yo ya me tengo que ir…"_ bajo la mirada y camino hacia la puerta.

"_te acompaño"_ Mimi los siguió hasta la entrada.

"_buenas noches" _se despidió Michael, dándole un beso en la frente. Luego la miro a los ojos y se comenzó a alejar por el largo pasillo.

"_buenas… noches"_ estaba algo perpleja, pronto reacciono "_si tienes algo que decirme… hazlo"_ dijo mas como una petición que un reclamo.

El paro en seco. Giro la cabeza lentamente. La volteo a ver.

"_que descanses"_ sonrió levemente y siguió su camino.

"_no era eso lo que quería escuchar" _murmuro ella. La puerta del departamento se cerró.

Continuara….

**(N/A): Hola! Por fin puedo actualizar algo.**

**Es que estaba siguiendo un orden. Después de actualizar "Desde Siempre" iba a actualizar este, pero si hacia eso, no iba actualizar de aquí hasta el año 10,000…. Tal vez después, por que la muy "inteligente" de mi, se atoro en el 5to Cáp. Y no se cuando pueda terminarlo, apenas voy por la mitad (: S)**

**Aun así, prometo actualizar pronto, en general, todos mis fics.**

**Espero recibir muchos reviews, recuerden que acepto de todo tipo de criticas, aunque mis preferidas son las constructivas, aunque si me quieren destruir… ni modo, son libres de hacerlo…**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el Cáp. Anterior, creo que tengo que hacer una pequeñita aclaración. Los capítulos de este fic, van a ser narrados por cada personaje, pero de vez en vez, voy a necesitar unos desde mi punto de vista, o bueno, desde un punto de vista general.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Me esforcé mucho! **

**Aquí, como siempre, va la sección de agradecimientos!**

**_NaokoIzumy:_** gracias! Fuiste la primera en leer este fic… la primera es inolvidable jeje :P Rich es fenomenal… describo a cierta persona que conozco… la verdad es que lo vas a poder amar, o bien, lo podrás odiar, ahí si que tu eliges.

Gracias por leer!

**_Sakurarika:_** Hola! Jeje, sip, pobre Mimi, es bien celoso este chavito… bueno, creo que tu misma lo podrás notar… y lo que falta1 jeje.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer! Nos estamos leyendo!

**_CaroLina:_** gracias por tu apoyo, ya ves, ya lo continué, gracias y hasta luego!

**_AkashaVampire:_** gracias! Se que si es algo distinta a los muchos fics que hay… te puedo decir, que, por como lo he pensado, si va a quedar un poco distinto… aun así, espero que les guste y a ti también, hasta luego!

**_Assilem mimato:_** hola! Jeje, seguiré así :D y prometo que igual un poquito mejor… o eso creo. Espero que este Cáp. Te haya gustado! Nos vemos!

**_Kawaii-girl:_** yo igual! La verdad es que Rich, se a llevado demasiada atención, veo que es un personaje al que se le va a querer, jeje, que Wow! Cree a un encanto, jeje… jeje, gracias por leer, no me desesperas, de echo, gracias por estar al pendiente. Bye!

**_AMY ISHTAWA:_** siiiiiiiiii! Se confianzuda, la verdad, eso a mi me gusta jaja, conmigo nada de formalidades:P

Gracias, la verdad es que tus reviews, siempre los tomo con mucho cariño, me encanta leerlos… suena algo cursi o tonto, pero que le ago, así lo siento XD

Te agradezco que estés al pendiente! Yo te puedo prometer lo mismo con tus fics… que por cierto… yo ya actualice, te toca a ti jeje. Y pos data: tus reviews, no terminan en desastre… lo que termina en desastre es el momento en el que yo los contesto XD. Nos vemos!

**_Nerezza:_** Michael Southon, como la vez? Jajaja.

No sufras... wajaja, lo siento, es que... no habia tomado en cuenta eso... es que, los dos chavos k a esta niña le gustan, son... Andrew Southon y el otro es Michael... algo, ni idea de como se apellide pero jaja le di al blanco.

Te adoro niña! Gracias por leer…. Nos vemos! Y besitos!

**_Aina:_** hola! Jaja, gracias por leer, sip, sip y sip, Rich es un niño muy…. El. Jeje

La verdad es que va a ser importante en este fic. Gracias por leer! Y más por tu apoyo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este Cáp! Sayonara!

**_Coppelia in Black:_** Wola! Como tamos? Jeje, gracias por leer, de verdad te entiendo, la escuela ocupa mucho tiempo, por eso de verdad, si te tomas tiempo de leer mis tonterías, Wow, es un honor :D

Espero y que este fic te guste, saludos!

**_Integra-sama:_** hola! Gracias por tu comentario, y por tu, muy importante opinión, de hecho… no, no te puedo adelantar nada, lo siento, pero quizás encuentres bien lo que planeo hacer… igual yo no se aun en que dejarlo, aunque lo consulte con una amiga y pues… lo de mas estará aquí, en un Cáp., jeje:P

Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado esto! Bye!

**Ahora si… este es el momento doloroso… el momento de decir…**

**Sayonara!**


	3. una tarde de lluvia

**hola despues de 1000 años de olvido... aqui, de nuevo, su amiga SAmGO-chan25 con otra de sus historias retorcidas.. bueno ni tanto, o mejor júzgenlo ustedes mismo, nos vemos más abajooooooO!**

**"dialogos" **

**texto normal narrado por... **

_**Una tarde de lluvia…**_

Hola, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, tengo 32 años, soltero… por si hay alguna interesada, rubio, ojiazul y por azares del destino, me encuentro en NY City, la ciudad que nunca duerme… por desgracia, es verdad.

… "Rin, ring" no… debe de estar sonando el maldito despertador, ni siquiera quiero voltear a ver la hora, debe de quedar tiempo… ¡7:45¡No llego a mi entrevista!

Dios¿Cómo se me pudo hacer tan tarde? Tenia que estar ahí a las 8, y por el trafico quizás llegue a las 8… ¡pero de la noche! la verdad es que ayer me desvele mucho pensando en tonterías, ahora me arrepiento, por eso hoy me estoy durmiendo, solo espero no dormirme mientras conduzco o en la oficina… eso seria el colmo.

Llegue frente a un edificio muy moderno y alto… muy alto. Estoy estacionándome, odio este estacionamiento, tan lleno de gente, odio la gente…

Baje del auto, el ballet parking se lleva mi auto, un modesto Corola 2007, nada mas… entro al edificio, todas las mujeres que están cerca se me quedan viendo… me ven como si fuera bicho raro… mmmm, a de ser por mi corbata, desde que la vi me gusto, sabia que seria la envidia del edificio… lo curioso es que a los hombres parece no importarles….

"disculpe señorita¿el señor Graves?- le pregunto a la recepcionista. Ella amablemente me indico el elevador "piso 9¿es el señor Ishida?" yo asentí, "lo están esperando" genial, me están esperando… ¿eso seria bueno? Quizás no contando mí retraso.

Tome el elevador que estaba abierto, dentro habían muchas personas… de echo solo 4, no son tantas.

¡Dios mío gracias! Por fin salí del elevador, y no saben como lo agradezco, porque alguno de mis compañeros tenía un fuerte problema… maldito flatulento… en fin, lo bueno es que ya paso… de regreso tomare las escaleras.

"Señor Ishida" llamo alguien de voz grave detrás de mi. Temía un poco voltear, nunca me a gustado ver la cara de pocos amigos de algunas personas suelen poner.

"buenos días señor Graves"- volteé, y como me lo esperaba, el señor que estaba frente de mi tenia una carota de... imagínense nomás.

"querrá decir buenas tardes" si, estaba muy molesto, no pude evitar girar a un lado, por que estaba a punto de reír, seguro por los nervios. "pero que hace aun ahí parado, entre, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" caminó hacia su oficina, yo solo lo seguí.

"seamos directos, usted desea trabajar para nosotros¿cierto?" ¡Perfecto!, rápido, directo, sin rodeos, justo como yo.

"si, estoy muy interesado en el puesto que hay en Miami, aquí tiene mi currículo" le pase una carpeta que traía conmigo. El hombre la ojeo rápido.

"¿fue cantante?" dijo sin despegarle la vista a la carpeta.

"si… señor" mal, mal, mal… no creo que mi currículo sea el mejor del mundo, lo cierto es que, era un reventado.

"Mmmm… ¿no tiene experiencia como astronauta?" pues creo que ahí lo dice idiota.

"no señor, termine mis estudios hace poco, y hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad de venir para una entrevista. Yo vivía en Japón.

"si, eso ya lo leí" bueno, me esta comenzando a caer mal este tipejo…

"¿y bien…?" la verdad es que no me gusta perder el tiempo.

"pues… seré sincero, su currículo no es el mejor que haya pasado por mis manos, pero necesitamos gente joven y con ganas, y se ve que usted es un buen candidato al puesto, así que, el lunes, tiene otra entrevista en california, considérese afortunado" wow, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan simple.

Baje y salí del edificio, tenia que preparar de una ves mis cosas, aunque para eso faltasen aun 6 días… bueno, el tiempo es oro.

Encendí el auto, puse un CD que tenia por ahí, ninguno importante y así me dirigí al parque en el que estuve el día anterior, de cierta forma, lo encontré como un lugar muy relájante, y ahora, justo eso es lo que necesito, relajarme.

Estacione el auto frente al parque y baje de el. Mmmm…. No me había fijado que llovió, seguro fue mientras estaba en el edificio, ahora esta todo encharcado, ash, bueno, un poco de agua no me matara.

Me senté en una banca cercana a la cancha de football rápido, saque mi I-pod y escuche un poco de música, cerré los ojos mientras tanto…

¿Ah? Me quede dormido… ¡¿me quede dormido¿Cuánto…? Mmmm, llegue aquí a las 9… son las ¡2:30! Genial… demonios, solo a mi me pasa… eso de quedarse dormido en una banca… mínimo estaba sentado, así se disimulaba aunque sea una poco… que oso dios.

Frente de mi estaba un grupo de niños jugando football, se ve que acaban de salir del colegio, aun tienen el uniforme puesto… es curioso, la escena junto con la canción que escuchaba parecían un video musical… Walkie Talkie Man… buena rola.

Un momento, ese chico, el rubio, a el lo conozco… es Rich, el hijo de Mimi, ah… que buen pase, juega bastante bien. Me preguntó si su mamá sabe que esta ahí… e igual si ella esta por aquí. No, no veo a nadie, seguro el vino solo con sus amigos… ¡ah! La chica de gorra debe de ser Sam, jaja¿siempre están juntos esos dos? Bueno, creo que terminare de ver el partido.

Yo seguía viéndolos jugar, cuando sentí como nuevamente comenzaba a llover, y así termino el juego.

"nos vemos, hasta mañana" dijo Rich despidiéndose de sus amigos, y le dio a Sam su chamarra para que se cubriera de la lluvia, todo un galán.

"ponte esto, te puedes enfermar" le dijo.

"pero, tu igual te enfermaras tontito" dijo tomándolo.

"ekis, yo si como bien, tengo buenas defensas, además, así podré faltar a la escuela" niños… luego entenderán que asistir a la escuela es todo un lujo, y cuando crezcan lo extrañaran.

"vamos a mi casa, esta más cerca que la tuya, desde ahí podrás llamar a tu mamá"

"aja, lo que sea, pero vamos ya, que no quiero que te enfermes muy feo, luego ¿a quien molesto en el colegio?" le dijo Sam, jaja, se quieren mucho, dan ternura. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de hacer algo útil.

"¿necesitan un right?"Les pregunte mientras me acercaba ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si Meems se enteraba que los deje así como si nada, seguro en su vida me volvía a dirigir la palabra.

"¡hola señor!" Me saludo Sam con alegría, al otro creo que no le caigo muy bien que digamos…

"hola Sam, hola Rich¿los llevo, o prefieren mojarse aquí?"

"Mmmm… seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer, no te queremos quitar tiempo, tomaremos un taxi, no te preocupes" niño… ¿Por qué no es como su madre?

"no, no tengo nada que hacer…. Dale, vengan que se van a resfriar" caminamos hasta mi auto, Sam entro primero, y no con muchas ganas, la siguió Rich.

En el camino, que fue muy corto, iba platicando con Sam, es una niña con mucho ángel, en cambio, de Rich solo obtenía respuestas como "si, no, quizás, no recuerdo, aja…" son totalmente opuestos.

Llegamos pronto al edificio, la lluvia ya había disminuido, y apenas chispeaba, no era nada, aun así, tenia un paraguas en la parte de atrás de mi auto, les dije que lo tomaran y que bajaran con el… si lo se, que bueno soy verdad¡ja!

En fin, cuando bajamos, porque igual los acompañe, lógicamente, Entramos al estacionamiento del edificio, yo me había estacionada afuera, pero por ahí estaba un acceso al elevador. En lo que esperábamos a que el elevador bajara, me puse a tararear una canción que había escuchado en la radio, pero me detuve casi al instante por la mirada de Richard, se ve que no le gustaba ni un poquito que yo hiciera eso… ¡cual es su problema! Solo porque es un niño e hijo de una de mis mejores amigas no le digo nada, pero alguien lo debería de poner en su lugar, es demasiado… ¿grosero? No, nunca a dicho alguna grosería ni nada… ¡bueno, no tengo idea de que sea! Pero tiene una cara de pocos amigos, que no puede con ella, la palabra correcta seria… ¡antipático!

Cuando se abrió el elevador, digamos que todo el aire cambio…

Dentro estaba Meems, junto con una sombrilla.

"¡niños! ya los iba a ir a buscar¿Por qué se les hizo tan tarde?" los regaño en un tono muy maternal, sin despegarles la vista de encima, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

"te dije que llegaría un poco mas tarde porque iba a ir a jugar football con mis amigos mamá" dijo en su tono seco e indiferente Rich. Me pregunto si habrá algo que le interese a ese chico…

"bien… como sea, lo mejor será que entremos¡Rich! Mírate amor, estas todo empapado, te vas a resfriar" si, realmente no me veía, pero quería ver su reacción de cuando se diera cuenta, por mientras me recargue en la pared a observar la escena.

"¿Cómo vinieron? No recuerdo haberte dado dinero para el taxi…" Rich hizo un pequeño gesto y señalo hacia donde me encontraba.

"¡Yamato!" por fin…

"hola Meems" me acerque a saludarla.

"hola… ¿llevas mucho ahí?" solo asentí.

"¡ah jaja¿En verdad? Perdón, no te había visto, quien sabe donde tengo la cabeza, jaja, igual tu estas totalmente mojado" no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿esto? No es nada…"

"si lo es, la única seca es Sam" la volteo a ver.

"y Rich esta mojado por mi culpa…." Dijo Sam un poco avergonzada.

"¿Por qué¿Es su chamarra la que tienes ahí?" la niña asintió "¡Ah! No, no es tu culpa, si no te la hubiera entregado le hubiera ido muy, muy mal… vengan, vamos adentro, Matt, tu igual" sonrió, igual que siempre, no me pude negar a ese encanto…. Ahora que recuerdo, nunca lo e hecho.

Subimos a su depa. Me quede de pie en la puerta, mientras ella les daba indicaciones a los más chicos.

"cámbiense de ropa… Mmmm… tu ven conmigo Sam, y tu a cambiarte al baño Rich…" el niño no se movía" es para hoy hijo…"

"ya va…" jaja, que simpático, no se movía, por una sencilla razón… que yo estaba ahí. Ya lo he dicho, pero realmente me sorprende ESE… ese niño… es como un felino, se ve muy tierno, pero igual se ve que por dentro es una pequeña fiera, sus ojos lo dicen todo… es curioso, me recuerda mucho a alguien… pero no recuerdo ahora, Mmmm, han de ser insignificancias.

"Matt, ponte cómodo, voy a prestarle algo de ropa a Sam, ahora vuelvo, te traeré una toalla" asentí, aunque seguía de pie junto a la puerta. Me llamo la atención algo… Mimi le iba a prestar ropa a Sam… ¡jajajaja!, sigue estando lo bastante delgada como para hacerlo, cuantas no la envidiarían… ah… lo que es la vida… algún día yo le prestare ropa a los amigos de mis hijos… eso si Sora me permite volver a estar cerca de ellos… mmmm, no lo había dicho, pero esa es la razón por la cual yo no estoy con ellos. Después del divorcio, ella los puso en mi contra diciéndoles que yo fui quien había planeado todo, y que ella simplemente hacia lo que yo le decía, que nuestra separación era solamente por mi culpa… luego, ellos decidieron estar con ella, además de que por ser la madre tenia las de ganar… que injusta es la vida… pero ya que.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Richard; vi como salía y se acercaba a la sala, al parecer buscaba algo. Comenzó a buscar entre los sillones, debajo de ellos, bajo la alfombra, hasta incluso dentro de la pecera de unos pececitos de colores.

"¿Dónde la deje….?" Murmuro, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul.

"¿buscas algo campeón?" mmmm… ni modos, no encontré otro apodo para el, así que este le dejare, no creo que a su madre le agraden los otros que he pensado.

"………………………. Si, busco algo" dijo sin muchas ganas, como entre aburrido y resignado, pero parecía que le daba una hueeeeeeeeeeeee…… impresionante contestarme.

"¿te puedo ayudar¿Qué fue lo que extraviaste?" me acerque a donde el se encontraba.

"perdí… ¡hey¡Yo no perdí nada! Fue mi mamá… yo deje mi mochila aquí y quien sabe por que razón la movió" comento molesto, buscando con la mirada el objeto perdido.

"pero si tu mochila esta junto a tu puerta" le señalé su mochila negra con rojo que estaba exactamente a un lado de la puerta de su recamara.

"no busco mi mochila, estoy buscando lo que estaba junto a ella" dijo volteándome a ver, con un tono que me decía –ya mátate- como si hubiese sido el comentario más estupido del mundo.

"y… ¿Qué es eso que buscas?" la verdad es que tenia ganas de saber que podía buscar con tanta insistencia aquel chico.

"busco mi harmónica… no puedo estar sin ella, es como el oxigeno que necesito para respirar" ¿harmónica? Wow… eso es muy… muy yo… ¿yo? Bueno… a esa edad yo no soltaba mi harmónica, era mi vida… mi oxigeno… esto es muy, muy curioso…como una gran casualidad, lastima que yo no creo en las casualidades.

"tu harmónica… mmmm…. Y ¿Cómo es que te gusta tanto¿Tu mamá la toca¿O acaso tu papá?"

"¿ellos? Por favor, ellos solo tocan…" se sonrojó "como sea, el amor a la harmónica viene de mi devoción por la música, algún día seré el mejor cantante de todo USA, y eso será pronto… estoy comenzando con una pequeña banda, en la que yo soy el vocalista" me dijo con mucho orgullo…

Wow… es…. Es… ¡Simplemente genial! Este niño es… un momento…. ¿Qué tocan Mimi y Michael? Mmmm… bueno, creo que no lo quiero saber, como sea, este niño es…

"ya esta" ¿ah?... Mimi esta entrando de nuevo a la sala junto con Sam.

"mamá¿Dónde esta mi harmónica? La estoy buscando y no la encuentro por ningún lado"

"tu harmónica… la harmónica… no se, no recordaba que tuvieras una" le contesto Meems, con una gran sonrisa, luego me dio una toalla y una chamarra.

"ten Matt, espero que te quede, la compre una vez que fui de viaje a Texas, igual llovió, y en la tienda en la que entre, solo había ropa para hombre, esta enorme, así que aunque sea como pijama, te quedara" sonrió, no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

"gracias" la tome.

"mira, la puerta del baño es aquella, ahí te podrás cambiar, a menos de que quieras dar espectáculo, jaja" jaja, la verdad es que no me importaría… pero valoro mucho mi vida, y se que cambiarme ahí, podría tener consecuencias fuertes.

"iré a preparar algo de chocolate caliente" Mimi comenzó a caminar hacia el bar., se ve que atrás estaba la cocina. "¡Rich, aquí esta tu flauta!"

"¡que es una harmónica mamá!... de veras que no sabe nada de música" camino hacia la cocina, junto con Sam. Yo entre a cambiarme.

Cuando salí, Richard y Sam ya estaban sentados en el piso de la sala frente a la televisión y Mimi estaba sentada en un sillón detrás de ellos, tomando un poco de chocolate e igual viendo tele. El ruido de la puerta me delato.

"Matt… ven, siéntate un rato, también te hice una tasa a ti, hay que esperar que pase la lluvia, y que mejor que perdiendo el tiempo en un pésimo programa para niños" es increíble que con solo una sonrisa de esta mujer, pueda verse el arco iris en una tarde de tormenta, además, la forma en la que dice las cosas es muy divertida.

"si, tienes razón" me senté a un lado. Durante una hora no dejamos de criticar el programa, reírnos y escuchar cátedras sobre no interrumpir y hacer silencio mientras los niños ven televisión, patrocinada por Richard, por supuesto.

"¿california? Wow… ¡eso es genial Matt! O sea que… ¿ya eres todo un astronauta?" me preguntaba entusiasmada Mimi.

"aun no es seguro. Tengo que ir para que me entrevisten y me evalúen… aunque yo creo que si me lo darán"

"¡claro que te lo darán!"

"gracias…."

"mamá" le llamo Rich.

"¿Qué paso?" lo volteo a ver…

"me llamo Paul, dijo que ya están todos en su casa para ensayar y que me enseñe a sacar la nueva canción¿me llevas?" le dijo de buen humor… con el teléfono en la mano.

"pero si aun sigue lloviendo y el trafico esta horrible, dile que cuando deje de llover te llevo"

"¡pero mamá! Solo queda media hora de ensayo… si no vamos aurita no llegamos"

"entonces dile que lo siento mucho, pero que no te puedo llevar… además, tenemos que esperar a la mamá de Sam que ya esta viniendo por ella" al fondo se escucho un suspiro resignado por parte de la chica.

"genial… el concurso es en dos semanas y aun no tenemos nada de la canción, y como no voy a ir a ensayar, seguro perderemos, o me sacaran del grupo…" murmuró para que Mimi lo escuchara y se sintiera culpable.

"ya te dije que si quieres te meto a clases de guitarra"

"pero yo no quiero ir a esas clases, quiero ir con mis amigos mamá"

"¡pues no te puedo llevar ahora, así que, di que la próxima reunión sea aquí"

"¡aquí no hay espacio!"

"pues entonces…"suspiró cansada "diles que te llevo a la siguiente sin falta, pero a esta no pudo" Rich tomo el teléfono y se alejó.

"niños… creen que estamos a su disposición a todas horas" murmuro Meems…

"eso veo… ¿Qué necesita?"

"uno de los hermanos de un amiguito le iba a ensañar a leer partituras para guitarra o bajo, no recuerdo, pero necesitaba ir hoy a practicar por que hay un concurso en unos días, y no se saben la canción aun"

"¿y que canción es?"

"no se, ellos la compusieron, pero primero la sacaron a piano, y ahora la intentan pasar a guitarra y eso es lo que los confunde"

"Mmmm" en eso se acercó nuevamente Rich.

"¿es esa la partitura?" Me referí al papel que tenía en la mano. El asintió.

"¿la puedo ver? Se encogió de hombros y le la paso. Le eché un vistazo rápido y luego se la devolví. Estaba bastante padre.

"si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a pasarla" volteé a ver a Mimi, que me miraba maravillada.

"¡es verdad! Tu sabes tocar guitarra, lo había olvidado." Se volteo a ver a Rich "cuando Matt era joven… "O sea, me acaba de decir viejo… "tenia una banda que fue muy famosa, no hace mucho se separaron y era muy famoso, el era el vocalista" no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

"aja, como no… ¿enserio?" me preguntó incrédulo, solo asentí y el abrió más los ojos.

"wow, entonces ¿me ayudarías con mi canción?" me lo pidió de una forma tan… sincera, que no podía decirle que no.

"claro" el sonrió y se fue a buscar su guitarra.

"gracias Matt, me acabas de ahorrar como 300 dólares" me guineo con una sonrisa Meems.

"no es nada" nos levantamos y cada quien se fue por un lado distinto. Ella fue a abrir la puerta; al parecer ya habían llegado por Sam. Yo entre a la habitación de Rich… que por cierto, esta padrísima. Así nos la pasamos toda la tarde transcribiendo la canción. La verdad es que fue buen alumno, hasta me gustó pasar ese tiempo con el, en el fondo no es tan antipático como pensaba, e icluso, es bastante agradable, después de todo.

Continuará…

**(N/A)**

**Hola, por fin logro actualizar algo después de varios siglos… como me alegra eso. Les mando un besote, abrazos y saludos a todas las lindas personitas que me mandaron un precioso review en el Cáp. Anterior, ojala este igual les agrade.**

**Tengo algo de sueño, ya que son las 2:18 a.m. Así que me iré a dormir. Saludos a todos, prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Desde Siempre y Una Chica nueva ya están en camino, con suerte, y subo un Cáp. El próximo fin de semana.**

**¡Pórtense lindo!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
